In a clinical or a hospital setting, the cardiac functions of a patient may be monitored using several electrodes. In some settings, as many as 12 electrodes are used in order to provide accurate electrocardial information. Each of these electrodes must be properly affixed to the patient, often requiring a skilled practitioner to work for several minutes to affix each electrode. Not only can this be a time-consuming process, but also the resulting arrangement of affixed electrodes restricts the patient's movement as well as being both uncomfortable and annoying to the patient. Thus, patients who require frequent cardiac monitoring may become further disinclined to see the doctor. Further, in a home health care environment, the need for numerous electrodes makes home health care monitoring equipment complicated and inconvenient to use.
Typically, several electrodes are affixed to various chest locations on the patient in order to record the electrocardial information. Further, at least one reference electrode is placed at a location where electrical activity is minimal, such as on one of the patient's lower legs. When the reference electrode is affixed to a patient's lower leg, the reference electrode can be especially annoying since the electrode restricts the patient's ability to walk or even wear trousers without stressing the electrode and the skin at which the electrode is attached.